El Baile Que Tanto Esperamos
by Flor. Granger-Weasley
Summary: Hola eh vuelto P Es un fic, sobre Ron i Herms, un poco de Harryginny, y pues transcurre cerca del baile, pues eso..lean mejor, malisima para los Summary


Hola! Como estan? Yo regreso, con otro fic, obvio que de Hermy and Ron, y pues ahi un poco de Harry/ Ginny, pero muy poco, lean ..Gracias por usar su tiempo en leer )

**El baile que tanto esperamos**

Era una noche calida como pocas en Hogwarts iluminada simplemente por un rayo de luz que emitía la luna, el cual se colaba por una ventana de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, allí se encontraban ellos, los dos prefectos de Gryffindor, el silencio reinaba en esos instantes cuando de repente, la chica de cabellos enmarañados dijo

"Que tanto me vez? Es que no me conoces" cuestiono, con cierto sonrojo al notar la mirada de su "amigo", amigo que le quitaba el sueño, y le producía muchos momentos felices como tristes.

"Emmm…este, yo, eh…miraba pues, buen tu sabes" dijo el, Ron Weasley, con un tono muy nervioso _"Será que me descubrió mirándola?"_ pensó para sus adentros.

"La verdad, es que no se, pero últimamente no me hablas, me evitas, ya no se que te pasa, es que acaso ya no me consideras tu amiga?" pregunto con una mirada frustrada y denotada tristeza.

"No, no es eso, simplemente que no me gusta estar en el medio" dijo, poniéndose como el color de su cabello, _"acosa te piensas que no se, que quieres mas a Harry que a mi, yo solo soy tu hermano, a Harry lo miras con otros ojos"_ pensó, y en ese momento los ojos se le volvieron cristalinos.

"Pero que dices Ronald, en el medio de que, por dios, si no hay nadie en el medio" dijo bastante frustrada la chica de cabellos rebeldes. _"No te das cuenta que me muero de amor por vos, la única que esta en el medio es tu noviecita Lavender"_ pensó.

"Mejor, dejemos esta conversación acá, si? Adiós, Hermione Granger" grito el pelirrojo, ya con los ojos llorosos, pero en ningún momento dejo que ella lo viera así, no debía demostrar que esas lágrimas eran de dolor y sufrimiento a causa de ella.

"Pero cual es tu problema Ronald? De que me hablas?" grito Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, provocando que el pelirrojo se diera vuelta y gritara "Mi problema? Mi problema eres TU" poniendo énfasis en el tu y problema, y se dirigiera hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, dejando a una Hermione muy pensativa, _"Yo su problema, pues mi problema también es el, pero yo soy problema, será que? No, no puede ser, el esta con Lavander, no lo creo, debo olvidarme de el"… "Te olvidare Ronald Weasley"_ pensó muy triste.

Así los días pasaron y pasaron, desde aquel incidente habían pasado dos semanas, se acercaba la navidad, y un día en el comedor la actual directora, la profesora McGonagall, dio un anuncio muy especial

* * *

"Dentro de dos semanas, se realizara un baile, como ya saben será muy parecido al baile de cuarto curso, espero que no olviden mis palabras de ese año, pero por si las dudas las volveré a repetir, El baile de navidad ah sido una tradición del colegio, la víspera de navidad junto con nuestros invitados, como colegio sede espero que se esfuercen por dar un buen paso, porque el baile de navidad es eso justamente… un baile, espero que en una noche no manchen el nombre del colegio por comportarse como un grupo de brutos barbajanes" (n/a: esto es como en la cuarta P Pero no sabia bien que poner)tomo aire y continuo "Como ya deben saber, igual que en cuarto curso volverán a venir colegios invitados, las jóvenes del colegio francesas y los jóvenes búlgaros, espero que sean tratados muy bien" dicho esto se sentó en su asiento, y dijo "Ya es hora de comer" y la comida como todos los días apareció. Los chicos como es su costumbre, les molesto un poco el anuncio de la directora, dado que tendrían que juntar valor eh invitar a alguna niña al "estupido" baile (n/a: Yo se que ustedes piensa así ¬¬) pero nada impediría que coman el gran banquete, en cambio las chicas del colegio, murmuraban entre si, que se pondrían, con que lo combinarían, pensaban en todo de antemano.

Luego de comer, se dirigieron hacia la sala común, dado que ya era de noche, y esas eran las órdenes, una vez dentro los chicos, Ron y Harry se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones

"Harry, de verdad, no se de donde sacare coraje para invitar a alguien, tu sabes muy bien que desde cuarto tengo un trauma con eso, debido a Fleur, que puedo hacer?"

"Yo no se, ni idea, la verdad a mi tampoco se me da muy bien en esto, pero creo que mañana tomare coraje e invitare a Ginny, si tu me dejas, esta claro eso" dijo el chico de la cicatriz, un tanto avergonzado

"Pues, tu sabes que es mi hermanita menor, pero creo…que si alguien la debe invitar ese eres tu, porque bueno, seria bueno tenerte como parte de la familia oficial, aunque ya te tuvimos y lo dejaste ir pero, pues tu sabes, eres parte de mi familia, pero así lo volverás a ser oficialmente, no?" soltó el pelirrojo de forma amistosa

"Emmm… si gracias Ron, de verdad, me sacas un peso de encima, y una pregunta, quien será la afortunada que invites?... Supongo que Hermy, no?" dijo el ojiverde

"Quien?" exclamo alarmado "Como sabes que seria ella?" solto sin darse cuenta, para luego taparse la boca con las manos dado que lo que había dicho, lo perjudicaría y muchooooo.

"La verdad, es fácil, creo que casi todo Hogwarts debe saberlo, excepto ella, que bueno, no se, es la bruja mas inteligente de aquí, pero no se como no se da cuenta, si siempre que la ves, babeas, y te comportas como un idiota…Como yo con Ginny" dijo sonrojándose

"De verdad se nota tanto? Mira que yo trato que no, pero la veo y me es imposible, tiene ese cuerpazo, esos ojos color miel que me derriten, esos labios que te juro, me dan ganas de…."

"De que? De besarla y tenerla solo para ti Ronnieh? dijo a carcajadas Harry

"Bueno, tu ya sabes, es verdad, me dan muchas ganas de besarla siempre" dijo avergonzado "Pero tengo miedo al rechazo, aparte ella cree que sigo "enamorado" de Lavander, y no es así" se excuso "Yo termine con Lavander, cuando me di cuenta de que ella era con quien quería estar, pero no se, ella cree que sigo con ella, simplemente porque somos amigos, pero ya paso, tu me crees, no Harry? Cuestiono a su amigo.

"Si, como no te voy a creer, pero como es que yo sabia nada de esto, cuando fue? Porque a decir verdad parece que siguen juntos" dijo el aludido

"Bueno, es que…mira fue hace dos semanas yo necesitaba aclarar mis asuntos con ella, porque tu sabes, no quería que sufra a mi causa…" y así le contó a su amigo el suceso… "Y así es como quedamos en amigos, creo que es una buena chica, pero como ya has notado, estoy enamorado de Herms, pero ya no se que hacer"

"Y…Porque no la invitas al baile de navidad? Tal vez, eso podría calmar los ánimos, o no?" dijo Harry tratando de animar a su amigo.

"Me parece que no es buena idea, no voy a ir, yo se que ella no me corresponde, le gusta otra persona" dijo con voz segura, pero denotada tristeza.

"Como estas tan seguro?" dijo el ojiverde con el entrecejo fruncido

"Es que-que me parece que es así" dijo titubeando, "...pero que insinúas? Es imposible que ella se fije en mi, mira no mas lo que soy, un pobretón y encima de eso…"

"Uno de los más codiciados de Hogwarts?" pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido, para luego largarse a reir de su amigo ya que la cara se le había tornado del mismo color que su pelo, rojo hasta las orejas.

"Ya ya! Muchas gracias por hoy, mejor vallamos a dormir, mañana veré que hago, aparte me había olvidado que los tontos búlgaros volverán espero que no venga Vicky sino será muy difícil para mi, ya sabes que me gana siempre de antemano, pelón fastidioso, arrrrg… adiós gracioso" dijo el pelirrojo al ver que su mejor amigo se reía muchísimo y encima...de el (n/a: que astuto, pues de quien se va a reir? ¬¬)

"Que tu no tengas sentido del humor no es mi problema, y hasta mañana bombom" soltó el morocho para luego acostarse _"Al fin lo admites, ya que Herms se tardo menos que tu, pero bueno, espero que tengan suerte mañana y no sean tan cabezotas"_ pensó antes de dormirse el chico.

Al día siguiente, en la habitación una chica de cabellos enmarañados, se encontraba durmiendo placidamente cuando de repente, algo le cayó encima, ocasionando el susto en la castaña,

"Pero que-que haces?..." soltó tratando de ver quien era la persona que la había despertado tan bruscamente "¿Ginny?" pudo articular "Pero que te pasa? Acaso estas loca?" dijo para continuar.

"No para nada, simplemente vengo a buscarte, porque tenemos que hablar muy serio sobre que nos pondremos, tu sabes faltan dos semanas, y tengo que lucir muy bien en esa fiesta si quiero que Ha…" dijo sin pensar en lo que decía debido a la emoción

"¬¬ Si quieres que Ha…rriet?..Ha…nsel? o Harry se fijen en ti?" soltó con voz divertida Hermione.(n/a: Ya decía yo, que esta Ginny es una tonta ¬¬)

"Pues, yo creo...que la mejor opción es Ha…rry" dijo avergonzada, logrando que Hermy soltara carcajadas de felicidad, a pesar que ya sabia que ambos se miraban mas que como amigos, a pesar de lo sucedido el año pasado(n/a: Muy deductiva la chica esta ¬¬…elemental mi quiero Watson ¬¬)

"No te rías de mi Granger, pues yo se muy bien que tu quisieras ir con mi hermanito y convertirte en mi adorada cuñada ¬¬" soltó con voz maliciosa y superior (n/a: algo así como Malfoy, se podría decir ¬¬) Este acto produjo que la castaña parara de reir, y la mirara con mirada asesina (¬¬)

"Quien te ah dicho eso?" dijo rápidamente "Tu piensas que a mi me gusta Ronald¿el? Con el cual discuto siempre, el cual es un polo opuesto a mi? Pues déjame decirte que estas LOCA!" grito con ímpetu.

"No grites, se van a despertar las demás" dijo y miro a su alrededor, y continuo "Mira creo que ya nos tenemos como suficiente confianza, como para que me admitas que no solamente te gusta sino que estas enamorada del el! Se nota, creo que todos lo notan menos el, es muy despistado" dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca como lo hace su hermano mayor Ron.

"¬¬ Okay, lo admito Weasley, me muero por el, es que no se, ni siquiera se cuando paso, simplemente lo veo, y me dan ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, y cada vez que lo veo con la estupida de su novia, Lavander o su grupito de fans, es que siento que me muero por dentro…creo-creo que son celos" dijo con cara de tristeza y sonrojo notorio.

"Lavander? Su novia, es que yo creo que tu ya estas demasiado tonta con el, porque de tanto mirarlo ya no escuchas hablar a los demás, el corto con ella hace ya, como dos semanas, sino me equivoco, y según lo que escuche es por alguien muy especial, y déjame decirte que yo pienso que esa persona especial eres tu! Acaso no te das cuenta como te mira?" dijo más tranquila la pelirroja

"No, no me mira, no me hagas falsas esperanzas" dicho esto, se levanto y dijo "Me daré un baño y bajare a desayunar, espérame" y desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Media hora mas tarde salio, ya cambiada y dispuesta a bajar, dado a que era viernes, debía ir a clases, al terminar las clases se cruzo, con un grupo de chicos búlgaros, entre ellos se encontraba el famosos jugador, el cual al verla salio del grupo y se dirigió seguro hacia ella (n/a: fastidioso pelón ¬¬)

"Hola Herrr-Mione, como estas?" pregunto amablemente Vicktor Krum.

"Ho-hola Vicktor , pues yo muy bien y tu?" pregunto sorprendida por la amabilidad del búlgaro

"Bien, si a eso se le puede llamarrr no estarrr con la mujerrr que uno ama" dijo mirandola fijo y luego continuo "Perrro bueno, esperrro que porrr lo menos esa mujerrr acepte irrr al baile conmigo" dijo tomándola de la mano con pura delicadeza

"Emmm…supongo que esa mujer estará alagada y aceptara...eso creo" contesto nerviosa _"no se te ocurrió cosa mejor Granger?"_ se critico para adentro.

"Entonces, tomarrre eso como un si, y tu vendrrrás conmigo al baile de navidad?" pregunto causando aun mas sorpresa en la cara de la chica

"Emmm…Vicktor déjame pensarlo, es que yo ya tenia algo planeado, pero me dejas pensarlo, por favor?" pregunto dulcemente con una sonrisa medio fingida.

"Todo sea por irrr contigo, esta bien, piensalo y luego me avisas ya sabes que estarré toda esta semana porrr aquí, así que cuando te decidas esperrro que me busques y me digas" dicho esto beso dulcemente a la chica en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios y se fue, provocando el sonrojo de la chica y la furia de cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba mirando toda la escenita.

Al retirarse el búlgaro, Ron se dirigió a la castaña y le dijo

"Así que nuevamente Vicktor será tu pareja, no?" pregunto entre molesto y triste

"Pues, no, todavía no, es decir, hay alguien que quiero que me lo pida, pero si pasa de hoy aceptare la invitación de Vicktor" dijo mirándolo de forma extraña para Ron (n/a: pero para mi era obvio que lo miraba como diciendo "si, quiero que tu me invites" esa mirada, que solo nosotras lanzamos ¬¬)

"Ah!..." soltó de muy mala gana y continuo "espero que el afortunado lo haga hoy" y para cambiar de tema pregunto "tenemos un ronda hoy a la noche no?"y la miro con media sonrisa, _"porque me mira de esa forma, será que ?...no, simplemente no puede ser"_ pensó cabizbaja.

"Si, hoy ahí una ronda, pero porque no vamos a cenar y luego nos juntamos en la sala común y de ahí salimos, te parece?" dijo tomándolo de la mano para dirigirlo así hacia el comedor, provocando el sonrojo del chico y también de ella, debido al roce de sus manos, cosa que provoco una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo de ambos.

_"Se siente tan bien, estar así de la mano"_ pensó la chica de pelos rebeldes

_"Como quisiera ir siempre así"_ pensó el.

Luego de cenar, decidieron ir a la Sala Común, ya que de ahí partirían, iban charlando animadamente cuando, de repente vieron a Harry con…

"Ginny!" grito el pelirrojo

"Oh! Ron, no-no es lo que parece..." dijo con voz temblorosa

"Que crees que haces Potter?" dijo con enfado

"Hey!" dijo con algo de temor, pero lo recupero al acordarse de la charla que tuvieron la noche anterior y continuo "ya habíamos hablado de esto, y me dijiste que estaba bien, que debería jugarme y me parece que tu también, no crees?" dijo mirando primero al pelirrojo y luego a la castaña.

"Perdona" dijo, luego de unos minutos y volvió a decir "Creo que esta bien, que esta bien que estés nuevamente con Ginny, pero cuídala" dijo y nuevamente el silencio los invadió. Luego de varios minutos que para los protagonistas perecieron horas, la chica se acerco a Ron y dijo muy bajo, solo para el que escuchara.

"Ron, creo que tenemos una ronda que hacer, recuerdas?"

"Emmm…cierto, lo recuerdo, será mejor que empecemos, no?" dijo el pelirrojo, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa "Nos vemos chicos, y cuidado" solto como saludo para Harry y Ginny, quienes al irse los dos chicos, se volvieron a abrazar.

Y así, se dirigieron a realizar la ronda nocturna, recorrieron y no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente caminaron ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que sin darse cuenta estaban cercas de las mazmorras, y ese era el lugar vigilado por los de Slytherin, es decir que estaban en territorio ajeno, y eso podía descontarle puntos a su casa, al sentir un ruido, Ronald empujo a la chica dentro de un aula, donde no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que esconder dentro de un armario, el espacio en este era muy reducido, y provoco que ambos quedaran muy cerca, demasiado para el gusto de ellos.

"Emmm…Ron, no había otro lugar donde meterse?" pregunto incomoda Hermione.

"Pues mira, si tenias otra idea lo hubieses dicho antes, porque yo no quise que nos quedáramos acá" dijo con enfado en su voz.

Luego de unos momentos, la castaña dijo "Porque tenemos que pelear siempre? Porque no podemos estar igual que con Harry"

"Porque tu haces diferencia, yo entiendo que te guste Harry y todo, pero no se porque haces la diferencia" dijo con tristeza y enfado.

"Que a mi que?" dijo y continuo "Quien te ha dicho eso Ronald, a mi no me gusta Harry y te lo voy a demostrar" dijo acalorada y sorprendida _"Ahora como le demuestro que no me gusta Harry?_" pensó.

"Ah! Si? Y como señorita prefecta perfecta" dijo en tono de burla y autosuficiencia

"Así" dicho esto, tomo con ambas manos la cara del chico, atrayéndolo hacia si, provocando un simple rocé de labios, pero al no ser nada parecía tanto, tan dulces esos labios que había deseado noches y noches, cuando se dio cuenta, el pelirrojo comenzó a responderle el beso, tomándola de la cintura como pudo, debido al pequeño espacio que tenia, colocándola contra la pared del armario, el beso cada vez se tornaba mas y mas apasionado, ambos parecían muertos de sed y los labios del otro agua. Cuando se quedaron sin aliento se separaron, jadiando y, ambos algo sonrojados, tanto por el momento vivido como por su atrevimiento.

"Que ah sido eso Ron?" pregunto ella

"Emmm…pues veras, yo creo que un beso" dijo sin pensar mucho.

"Si, pero porque? No será porque yo lo comencé no?" dijo algo enfadada

"…" pero el no pudo responder, simplemente la quiso besar de nuevo, pero ella lo esquivo como pudo, y salio de allí muy enfada.

"_Ya pensé yo, que era demasiado bueno para ser realidad"_ pensó ella mientras corría con lagrimas en los ojos hacia su dormitorio.

"Hermione!" grito desesperado el pelirrojo, mientras corría tras ella "Herms! Para por favor" siguió gritando, mientras seguía a la chica, el simplemente queria que ella se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, no se detuvo, estaba muy dolida como para mirarlo a la cara, así corriendo y gritando, llegaron a su Sala Común, donde ella entro y subió rápidamente a su cuarto, sin darse cuenta que ahí estaba Harry y Ginny, dormidos, al llegar Ron grito nuevamente "Hermione baja, tenemos que hablar!" provocando que su mejor amigo y su hermana se despertara.

"Ron, que paso?" pregunto Ginny asustado por los gritos de su hermano

"Que ah pasado? Que ah pasado? Que soy el mas estupido sobre la tierra" dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas

"Ron, porque dices eso, que paso cuéntanos?" dijo Harry

"Yo, mejor me voy a ver a Herms, si? Hablen ustedes dos" dijo y se fue.

"Harry, soy un idiota, es que…estábamos caminando, discutiendo como siempre, y pues terminamos en las mazmorras, y nos escondidos porque venían alguien, y bueno…yo hice que nos metiéramos en un armario" dijo muy rápido resumiendo lo sucedido "Y, bueno…por la cercanía, nos besamos, ella me beso y yo le respondí, y..y, me pregunto porque fue y no, no lo pude responder, simplemente quise otro beso, pero ella-ella se fue, y ahora no, no me quiere hablar mas" continuo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Hay Ron, como no le vas a decir lo que sientes luego de besarla?" dijo el azabache "Pero esta bien, ya veremos que hacemos, si?" continuo "Mejor subamos, duerme un poco, despéjate y luego ya veremos que pasa, yo te ayudare Ron" concluyo finalmente el chico-que-vivió.

(En la habitación de las chicas)

"Herms…estas bien?" pregunto mientras entraba cuidadosamente al cuarto Gin, pero nada ni nadie le respondió "Vamos Herms, se que estas aquí" dijo para continuar, ya que lo único que se escuchaba era un sollozo.

"Gi-Ginny" dijo titubeando debido a lo que estaba llorando "Por-Porque me pasa esto?" pregunto cuando continuo, en ese momento su amiga se acerco a la cama, se sentó en ella, y abrazo la castaña, a lo que Hermione respondió rápidamente aferrándose muchísimo a ella.

"Que ah pasado?" comenzó Ginny.

"Es que-que, bueno, estábamos en un armario, y Ron dijo que-que a mi me gusta-gustaba Harry, y yo-yo dije que no, por-porque es la verdad, y me pi-pidio que le demostrara que-que no era cier-cierto, y lo be-bese y me respondi-o pero, luego le pregón-pregunte porque lo habí-había hecho y-y no- no me contes-contesto" concluyo.

"Herms, tu lo dejaste explicarte" dijo a pelirroja provocando que la castaña la mirara con mirada atónita "Porque, el venia corriéndote y cuando tu subiste te pidio que lo dejaras que te explique" concluyo.

"Pues-pues no" dijo la castaña, y se largo a llorar con mas ganas

"Hermy, yo creo que mejor duermes y ya veremos como aclaramos esto, si?" dijo Ginny "Yo mejor me voy, si?" concluyo

"Por favor, quédate" dijo Hermione "Te necesito" termino, a lo que Gin simplemente obedeció, y se quedo ahí, conteniéndola como una madre a su hija.

Los días pasaron, y Hermione y Ron no habían tenido tiempo de poder aclararse, ya que trataban de evitarse, tenían miedo de que lo que había pasado en las mazmorras simplemente haya sido una confusión, por eso que fue que Hermione acepto ser la pareja de Krum y Ronald, simplemente busco a otra chica para ir al baile. Y así los días siguieron pasando hasta que el día del baile llego, y como es costumbre las chicas desaparecieron tres horas antes de la hora del baile. Así que los chicos trataron de distraerse, jugaron, caminaron hasta que faltaba media hora para la hora que habían acorado, así que decidieron subir a su pieza

"Ron tienes que ir!" dijo un Harry furioso.

"Harry, no quiero ir, mira Liz es muy bonita, pero yo quiero ir con...Hermione" dijo con tono triste

"Vamos, Ron, tenemos que ir, esta claro, ya pensare en algo y haré que tu y Hermione, terminen juntos" dijo seguro de si mismo _"Que bueno que Liz nos ayudara"_ pensó para el.

Luego de bañarse y cambiarse, lo que consiguieron en diez, decidieron bajar a la sala común para esperar a las chicas es decir a Ginny, ya que Ron iría con otra chica, y Hermione con el búlgaro (Nahuel: es odioso ese pelón, se mete con mi Herms ¬¬ Flor: No la compraste ¬¬)

Eran las 8:15 y ellas no bajaban, habían pasado quince minutos de la hora acordada, y no bajaban, esos minutos eran eternos, lo chicos ya no sabían que hacer, hasta que cerca de las 8:40 las chicas se dignaron a bajar, Ginny llevaba un vestido blanco, con un escote en forma de "V", con la espalda al descubierto muy provocativo para la vista de Ron, pero la verdad es que era provocativo pero no se pasa del limite, dejaba a la imaginación divagar.

"Ginny…estas hermosa" dijo Harry, mirando de arriba ah abajo a su novia "Simplemente, hermosa" repitió, se había quedado tonto, hasta que Gin le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y muy cerca del odio le dijo "Todo sea por ti, mi amor" provocando que el pelinegro la abrazara y besara muy tiernamente, cosa que a cierto pelirrojo le dio envidia (n/a: por bobo, por bobo, por no hablar a tiempo…ajjaj ) Luego de diez minutos, bajo ella su amada, sus ojos no pudieron evitar posarse sobre ella, traía un vestido muy escotada para su vista, este también era en forma de "V" con la espalda al descubierto, pero de color celeste ya que era el favorito de Herms, Ron simplemente se quedo embobado pensando _"Como pude haberte perdido por no decir lo que sentía, pensar que eras la bruja mas linda de todo el colegio, que del colegio del mundo"_ pensó mientras la observaba. Ella simplemente sonrió, pero tampoco pudo evitar mirar al pelirrojo, el cual se encontraba con una traje muy elegante, los pelos desordenados y una capa color azul marino, que hacia que sus ojos resaltaran mas todavía _"Esta tan hermoso, simplemente pensar que va con ella y no conmigo me mata, como pude no escucharlo, después de todo puede que Ginny haya tenido razón"_ pensó bajando la mirada al piso.

"Emmm…bueno chicos, que tal si vamos, hacia el comedor" dijo repentinamente Ginny

"Bueno" contestaron los tres aludidos al unísono.

En todo el camino no hubo más que un silencio incomodo, al llegar al lugar, Ron visualizo a Liz y se alejo, le hizo una pequeña reverencia, cosa no común en el pensó Hermione, y ella lo tomo del brazo y entraron, luego Vicktor se acerco a Herms, y como el pelirrojo, hizo una reverencia, y la tomo del brazo

"Estas herrrmosa Herrrr…Mione" dijo el búlgaro

"Gracias, Vicktor, tu estas muy elegante" dijo ella, " Porque no nos vamos a sentar Con Harry y Ginny?" Dicho esto, tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia la mesa, minutos después apareció Ron, con su pareja Liz, y se sentaron, la mesa se torno algo incomoda, ya que ahí estaban ellos dos, Ron y Herm, ambos lanzando miradas de amor, cuando el otro no se daba cuenta, pero con sus parejas, _"Que es lo que hago, si yo quiero estar con ella, pero no me importa, le sacare celos, a ver si es verdad lo que dice Harry"_ pensó el chico de cabellera roja. La cena, transcurrió normalmente, si a eso se le puede decir cuando uno comer incomodo y de muy mal, debido a la situación pero de repente la música comenzó a sonar, era música electrónica

"Liz, quisieras bailar?" pregunto respetuoso

"Pues claro Ron" dijo sonriente, dicho esto se dirigieron hacia la pista, en la cual comenzaron a bailar muy pegados para la opinión de cierta castaña celosa, de fondo seguía sonando el tema, pero la música de repelente cambio muy rápido, tornándose algo lenta, para la opinión de algunos "Estas es mi oportunidad" pensó la castaña

"Quiero ir a bailar Vicktor" dijo ella, con un tono de voz muy meloso

"Pues, entonces vallamos Herrrrmosa" dijo el, y tomándola de la mano se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile, donde ella se pego mucho al musculoso cuerpo del búlgaro, y comenzaron a bailar, esto produjo que el pelirrojo se pusiera muy rojo debido al enojo que le causaba ver esa situación tan "empalagosa". Pero su pareja no lo paso por alto, entonces dijo

"Ronald, cambia esa cara, ya sabemos todos que te mueres por ella, pero no puedes ponerte así, yo te ayudare" dijo en un susurro para que solo el escuchara

"Que?" logro articular luego de esas palabras

"Pues eso, escucha, a mi me gusta Vicktor, y tu estas enamorado de ella, me parece que no es un buen momento para "empezar" algo contigo" dijo nuevamente muy bajo

"Esta bien, gracias Liz" dicho esto la beso en la mejilla, provocando el enojo de cierta chica castaña que bailaba cerca de la supuesta pareja, haciendo que esta cambiase el color su cara hasta parecer un arco iris. Luego de bailar un rato para disimular, ella fue llevándolo muy cerca de su amada, ahí estaban a escasos centímetros, pero ambos con sus respectivas parejas, cuando Liz llama a Vicktor y le dijo:

"Me concedes esta pieza?" con voz seductora, a lo que el soltó

"Obvio, te molesta Herrrr…Mione? "

"No, porque habría de hacerlo?" Dicho esto, Vicktor hizo una reverencia y se alejo de Ron y Herms, ella simplemente se había quedado dura ahí, como esperando que cierto pelirrojo le digiera algo, pero a ver que el no hacia mas que mirarla, decidió que era momento de irse, giro sobre sus talones, dio un paso, y no pudo continuar, ya que sentía como que "algo" la tomaba de la mano y la giraba para quedar frente a frente, y ahí dijo

"Me concede esta pieza?"

"Bueno" y se alzo de hombros, la música no era lo que digamos muy romántica, era movida, pero al terminar esta comenzó a sonar, un tema, conocido de N´Sync, y este tomo desprevenida a Hermione, y la rodeo con los brazos y la pego contra si, movimiento al cual solo Hermione respondió con una sonrisa tímida, y tomo del hombro a su amigo y se recostó en el.

_Cuando sientas tristeza  
Que no puedas calmar  
Cuando haya un vació  
Que no puedas llenar  
Te abrazare  
Te haré olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir  
No vas a caer  
Mientras que estés junto a mi_

El cada ves se pegaba mas a ella, como si no quisiera soltarla, simplemente quería quedarse así para siempre, olvidar todo y volver a empezar, que simplemente que ella lo quisiera por lo menos la mitad que el a ella.

_Si siente un frió tu corazón  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar  
Yo siempre te he amado  
Y amor, yo estaré  
Por siempre a tu lado  
Nunca me alejare  
Prometo mi amor  
Te juro ante Dios  
Nunca te voy a faltar  
Tu corazón  
No volverá a llorar  
_

"Hermione…me parece que tenemos que hablar" dijo con voz temblorosa debido al contacto de sus cuerpos, sentirla así tan desprotegida lo volvía loco.

"Ron…yo, pues pienso lo mismo" dijo en un susurro

_Sigo muriendo por ti  
Yo te quiero así  
Sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida  
No se como podré yo vivir_

"Yo te amo, y me es difícil olvidarte de ti" dijo y tomo aire "se que no me eh comportado bien, pero el solo hecho de perderte me mata, aunque sea…déjame que volvamos a ser amigos" dijo cerca del oído de la castaña.

"A mi me pasa lo mismo, hoy verte con Liz, me mato, pensé que era tarde, pero ahora mas que nunca se que te amo, y quiero estar contigo, quiero ser algo mas que tu mejor amiga" dijo sin pensar en lo que decía, dejando su orgullo de lado, ese que hizo que ella no le diera tiempo a explicarle y el mismo que muchas veces, hizo que no se animara a decirle "te amo" o "te necesito".

"Pues, entonces…."dijo nervioso "quisieras a ser mi novia?" cosa a la que simplemente contesto con un roce de labios, que se fue intensificando, dejando a un Vicktor medio atónito ante lo que veía, ya que ella era su pareja, y a una Liz muy satisfecha ya que al fin cierto búlgaro seria simplemente para ella, luego de varios minutos se separaron y a la ves dijeron

"Te amo" dicho esto se tomaron de la mano y salieron del salón, con la mirada de todos puesta en ellos, ya que eran una de las parejas mas lindas del colegio, eran simplemente opuestos, muy diferentes, pero que importa si así se complementaban, aparte cuando uno ama a una persona, no importa que el otro sea diferente de tantas maneras, simplemente se ama, y ellos se amaban.

Cuando por fin salieron del salón, se perdieron de la vista de la gente…Pero eso…Emmm…Bueno, es otra historia.

* * *

Hola! Bueno gente, este es otro one-shot, es que los compongo en el cole, mientras todos copian  Bueno, la verdad, espero que les gustes, y dentro de poco subiré el capitulo tres de Simplemente amigos? Y contestare los rr, ya que estoy medio con eso  Sepan disculpar, y acuérdense opinen y seanme sinceros, eso es lo que mas valore

Chau!

Flor Granger-Weasley


End file.
